


How Do You Treat An Abused Slave? (Liam Doesn't Know How!)

by honeylove123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Denial, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Self-Confidence, M/M, Multi, Service Kink, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylove123/pseuds/honeylove123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, 21, was on his way to a party. On the way, he finds a boy sitting in a dark alley, shivering as he sat in the cold rain. Liam decided to take the boy home, feeling sympathy for the boy. Boy, did things get complicated after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Treat An Abused Slave? (Liam Doesn't Know How!)

**Author's Note:**

> Second story I am posting on here. Please be gentle- I am trying to adjust here. By the way, there is a tiny amount of smut in this.

Third POV (kind of Liam's POV):  


Liam was on his way to a party that he had been invited to by Zayn, one of his best friends. It was raining hard, but he decided to go anyway, deciding to bring an umbrella. The party wasn't very far, instead a few houses down from his, so he decided to walk the way there. He was pretty glad he did, (looking back on it now).  


He was passing by a dark alley, when he heard a whimper coming from behind the garbage bins. He paused in his walking and cocked his head to see if he could hear the sound again to make sure he wasn't going crazy. 

He heard another whimper again, and decided to investigate, since the person and/or animal, sounded as if in pain.  


Cautiously walking behind the garbage bin, he looked to see a teenage boy with curly chestnut hair that reached down to his shoulders curled up in a fetus position, long gangly arms curled around his body. 

Liam also noticed the boy had cuts and bruises all over his body, visible due to the fact he was wearing a short sleeved t- shirt and short trousers. The boy looked deathly pale, and being a doctor-in- training, he knew that if the boy remained out here longer, he would catch something that may prove to be fatal.  


Liam wondered to himself, "Where were the boy's parents? What was he doing out in the rain? Why was he so poorly dressed?" among other questions Liam decided to have the boy answer later. 

Already feeling sympathy for the boy, he reached down and picked the boy up, wincing when he heard the boy make a groan of pain. He started to walk slowly, pressing the boy tightly to his chest, despite the fact that the boy was soaked and was wetting his favorite shirt.

Liam noticed that the boy was also very light and he could feel the boy's ribs jutting out from the very thin and ratty shirt the he was wearing.  


This told Liam that the boy was malnourished, and motivated him to take care of the boy even more. He hurried home, struggling with the boy and the umbrella in his hands, but nonetheless braved through it, feeling victorious when he reached at his house's porch. 

He contemplated on how to reach his hand into his pocket for his keys without jostling the boy. He decided to gently haul the boy over his shoulder, apologizing at the pained sound the boy made at the movement before digging his keys out of his pocket.  


He opened the door into the warmth of his home, kicking the shoes off his feet. He quickly walked to his dining room to put his umbrella down on the table so he would have more space to properly carry the boy. 

Once his hands was free, he took the boy off his shoulder to bridal-carry him upstairs to his bathroom. He set the boy down on the toilet seat, quickly running a hot bath for him so he could get his temperature back up.  


The boy seemed so weak slumped over the seat, eyes droopy to reveal the boy had emerald green eyes that were glazed over in pain. In this position, he could see that the boy was either his height or an inch taller, with a long and wiry build.

Liam started to undress him, tugging the boy's shirt off (without any assistance), and had to bite his lip to hold in the gasp of shock when he saw that the boy's entire chest and torso was littered in deep cuts and purple bruises.  


He swallowed and tried not to think of how those bruises got there. Instead, Liam focused on undoing the boy's trousers to reveal dirty boxers. Blushing, he pulled down the boxers, looking to the side. Seeing that the tub was now full, he slung one of the boy's arms around his shoulders, supporting the boy as he hobbled towards the tub and gently lowered him into the water.  


Liam heard the boy hiss as his body came into contact with the hot water and waited for the boy's body to relax. Once he saw it start to sag, he grabbed a spare sponge and started to wash the boy, making sure to clean out the boy's wounds. 

He was massaging shampoo into the boy's hair and grinned when he heard the boy let out a contented hum that showed itself again when he was doing the same with conditioner instead. 

As he was washing the conditioner out, he started to hear the boy snore, so he gently took the boy out the bath.  


He drained the tub before toweling the boy off, making sure not to rouse the boy. He carried the boy into his bedroom where he dressed him in a pair of his own boxers and a onesie that his mother had given him as a housewarming gift. He laid the sleeping boy onto his bed, pulling the covers over him.  


Feeling drained, Liam stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed, and texted Zayn a message that he couldn't make it because something had come up. 

Turning his phone off, he cuddled into the warm presence of the boy that seemed comforting and slept...  


He woke up in the morning to feel a hand in his boxers, stroking him roughly. He moaned, enjoying the sensations up until he remembered last night and its details, making him confusedly open his eyes. 

He looked to see the same boy from last night look up at him and pause in his ministrations to say,"Good morning, master" cheerily, with bright green eyes and a smile that showed that the already attractive boy had dimples. (Oh dear lord).  


Liam shook his head and pushed the boy's hand away, asking him in a harsh tone,"What are you doing?". 

He immediately regretted saying it because the boy curled in meekly on himself, eyes looking down to the ground as he told Liam," I was just waking my master up properly".  


What the fuck?

Liam was confused. 

"What do you mean by "master" and "waking me up properly"?" Liam asks.  


"Well, since you took me in and took care of me, I am now in your possession and you may do whatever you please with me. My previous master had told me that he no longer wanted me and was throwing me away," the boy began, unaware to Liam's anger.  


How could someone treat another human being like this?

The boy continued, "Besides, my old master told me that was the way every master was to be woken up". 

The way the boy stated this so casually made Liam wonder what in the world this boy had been through and how the hell was he supposed to react?

"Well, I appreciate the effort, but I would prefer no sexual favors. Whenever you want me to wake up, a rough shake to the shoulder would be pretty good, 'kay?" Liam awkwardly told the boy, trying to get a hold over the crazy situation. He was shocked to see the boy seem mopey as he nodded in response to Liam's statement. 

Trying to fill in the awkward silence, "What's wrong, er... um... What's your name?" Liam asked.

"It's Harry, master. And my old master had told me that sexual uses were the only thing I was good for, so how can I convince you to keep me and not dump me like my old master had?" Harry stated mournfully.  


Liam didn't really what to say or do in this situation. He hadn't even considered "keeping" Harry! Liam knew he couldn't let Harry live on the streets where his previous master could have access to him amongst other bad influences.

He wracked his brain for words that would comfort Harry yet make his preferences clear. He finally found the words to speak his thoughts.  


"Harry, love, you don't have to do anything at all to/for me because I'll let you stay anyway - I'm not like your old master," Liam stated slowly. 

Harry looked at him with a disbelieving stare, wide green eyes boring holes into him, a sharp milky tooth biting down on a plump, pink lip.  


"Is this some way of telling me you don't find me to your standards?" Harry asked, fiddling with his long hair. 

"No!" Liam exclaimed, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. 

Harry looked at him in innocent curiosity, his wide green eyes looking so trusting, as he asked," Then why can't I pleasure you, master, er... um?". 

Liam responded to Harry's unspoken question.  


"Well, my name is Liam, and please call me that. Plus, Harry, you must be at least four years younger than me. I do not like the thought of me taking advantage of a kid who is jailbait and has been abused". 

Harry cocked his head to the side as he told me,"What's jailbait? And I was never abused- I was only given what I deserved".  


Liam's POV:  


This made my eyes tighten in anger and I felt a strong urge to punch Harry's old "master". 

"First of all, you did not deserve what happened to you, so never ever say that again. Plus, jailbait is when someone can "bait" or send another person to jail, and that term is used most of the time when a minor is in a relationship with an adult".  


"So you mean owning me can get you arrested?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed into a frown. 

"First, I am not going to own you Harry because you will be staying with me and you aren't expected to do anything. So, lets try to start over. 

Hi, I'm Liam and you're going to live with me. What's your interests, your habits, your likes and dislikes?" I asked Harry. 

Third POV (still kind of Liam's POV):  


"Well... I like to sing, tell jokes, bake/cook, cuddle, suck dick, and get fucked," Harry stated in such a calm manner that made Liam choke for a few seconds on air. 

Liam pounded on his chest before wheezing out,"What?!", eyes wide, sure he misheard. The blunt tone Liam used made Harry flinch away from Liam, muttering out apologies as he expected to be hit.  


Liam was confused at Harry's reaction for a few seconds before he remembered that Harry had been abused even if he didn't know it. 

Liam told Harry,"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to intimidate you, I was just surprised at your words," while smiling as he watched Harry grow confused, slowly putting his hands down 

"Why aren't you hitting me like my old master would?" Harry asked, obviously untrusting of Liam and his intentions.  


"I told you Harry, I'm not going to own or hurt you," Liam stressed, smiling inwardly as he noticed Harry fighting to trust him, though he could still detect some reluctance/hesitance. 

"It's okay if you don't trust me right now Harry, including with your past".  


Liam's POV:  


Harry looked at me with wide green eyes as he asked in awe,"How did you know that?" making me chuckle. Aww, he's so cute! He needs to be cuddled! 

"It's magic!" I told him, watching entertained as Harry raised his eyebrows, smirking, before he said,"I'm not that stupid. I know that the expression "It's magic" is only used when you don't feel like explaining something to somebody either because they won't understand or because you just don't feel like explaining it. I think I'm pretty smart in most cases, so I think the first option doesn't apply to me. So the question I have is, What do I have to do in order to find out what you meant?" Harry finished, looking at me through his eyelashes seductively, hands going to squeeze my dick that was still bare, (since I forgot to pull my boxers back up, a decision I now regret), making it twitch in interest before I gently pulled Harry's hand away.  


But damn was he smooth! 

"Don't, Harry," I told him, shaking my head softly.  


Third/Harry's Pov:  


"Why not?" Harry asked, admittedly a little bit miffed that he couldn't pleasure his new master- he means Liam. 

"First of all, I don't you want to have sex with me, including in your emotional and mental state. Second, how old are you, Harry?" Liam asked. Harry was confused because he wasn't sure why Liam was asking his age, but he answered anyway. 

"I'm sixteen, or seventeen, to be honest, I really don't remember, " Harry said, embarrassed.  


Liam nodded before telling Harry, "Did you know that to legally have sex you would have to be at least 17? (A.N. Btw, I just picked a random number from 16-18) You're considered underage Harry, if we were to you know, have sex, it could be seen as statutory rape. Including since I'm 21, which is old enough to acknowledge and be punished by the law". 

"It can't be rape if I like it," Harry purred, eyelashes fluttering as he again attempted to gain a seductive look.  


"It also matters whether or not you wanted it in the first place. I'm not... even going to go there right now because it's such a sensitive topic for others. But we will talk about it. But you are underage, Harry, so even if you might want to have sex with me, we couldn't. We could just be friends if you want, and not the type with benefits," Liam explained. Harry quirked his eyebrow in confusion because things weren't making sense to him. He had never been rejected from sex before.  


When his old master wanted sex, he raped Harry, never caring about his age or his feelings, unlike Liam who would evade Harry's attempts to come onto him. Also, Harry was already growing feelings for Liam. 

To him, Liam was his knight in shining armor, saving him from death when no-one else would help him or even care.  


Then again, Liam had been showing him more kindness in the short amount time he had known him than the entire eleven or twelve years he knew his ex- master. Harry definitely wanted to be Liam's, though he could see why Liam wouldn't want him. Harry was a dirty, used toy who could no longer rely on his pretty looks to get by.  


"Don't think that I don't want to have sex with you is because of your physical state, which by the way is still arousing, but because I don't know if I would be able to live with myself if I basically took advantage of you," Liam assured Harry. 

Harry briefly wondered if Liam was a mind-reader or if he was just easy to read before focusing on the predicament.  


Liam still found him arousing! Harry was very pleased, though a little wary because he wasn't sure if Liam would take him. His previous master had never hesitated to yet Liam was different. He decided to let it go for now before he could accidentally cross a new line with his master, not master. Liam had left the room yelling that he was going to go make breakfast and that he'd call Harry when it was done.  
Harry was flabbergasted to say the least. With his old master, the slaves cooked and cleaned. He was curious to see how living with Liam differed with his previous predicament where his main purpose was to pleasure. He looked at the wall which was a soft blue color.  
Suddenly, he was reminded of Louis, a blue eyed slave, who he had befriended after he had tended to his wounds after violent encounters with his previous master. Louis would distract him as he fixed him up by telling him the bits and pieces of what his life was like before he was brought to their master at the time. He wondered how Louis was doing, then immediately cringed when he remembered how he had been treated back there. He knew exactly how Louis was being treated.  
He looked at the clock that was hanging up on the wall. It was 9:30 am in the morning - Louis was probably servicing his old master, putting his mouth to use. Harry knew it wouldn't be long till his master would get rid of Louis. Harry knew that Louis would be just like he was before Liam found him. Homeless, cold, and starving. He knew he had to find a way to get Louis away from his old master, but he didn't exactly know how. "Maybe Liam can help Louis," his unhelpful mind offered, and Harry quickly shot that idea down because:  
-Harry was new to Liam and therefore didn't know how Liam would react to such a request.  
-Wouldn't Harry and Louis be useless to Liam if he didn't want them for sexual favors, so what would be the point of getting them?  
-How could Liam get Louis off his old master's hands?  
Harry's thought process was interrupted by hearing the voice of Liam call out,"Come to the kitchen, Harry, breakfast is ready". Harry didn't exactly know where the kitchen was, but he knew he had to find it quickly. He didn't want Liam to waste any time waiting on him. He exited the room, passing the bathroom, to go down the stairs, knees shaky. He managed to trip twice on his way down, but thankfully didn't fall and bust his head open.  
He looked around, using to pinpoint which direction would most likely lead him to the kitchen. To his right, he saw a a little bit of a hallway with a door that most likely was the exit. To his left, he saw a typical dining room. Like using the process of elimination, he ruled out going to the left, right, or backwards because they didn't appear to lead to the kitchen, so he chose to go straight.  
Moving hesitantly, he walked forward to see the kitchen. The aroma of bacon and scrambled eggs greeted him and his stomach clenched before letting out a loud growl. Liam, still clad in his boxers, looked up from where he was sitting at a table plate in front of him to chuckle. "Sounds like someone's hungry," Liam commented.  
"Sit down and eat," Liam told him, and Harry dropped down to the floor next to Liam. Harry was surprised to hear Liam tell him to get up and sit on a chair. He wasn't sure though, and moved slowly because he didn't know if this was a test. Harry was struggling to remember that Liam wasn't like his old master. He could clearly remember that his old master never had him sit at the kitchen table and eat, instead making him kneel on the ground and have him eat out a doggy bowl with a spoon and fork.  
He sat down at the chair that was across from Liam where a plate of food and glass of orange juice had been set down. He looked at Liam, who had an encouraging look on his face as he told him that he could eat and drink. Harry attacked, eating the food at a fast rate and gulping down the orange juice whenever his mouth was empty. He saw Liam look at him in wonder, and Harry blushed, embarrassment overwhelming his feelings.  
He had the certain need to explain himself, but when he opened his mouth, he was cut off by Liam. "Was it good?" Liam asked. Harry enthusiastically nodded. "Do you want seconds?" Liam also asked, a gentle smile on his face. Harry, taken aback because his old master would never offer seconds to any of the slaves, nodded quickly, lest Liam changed his mind. Liam smiled and gave him another serving of eggs, bacon, and toast while refilling his glass with orange juice. Once Harry finished, he laid back in his chair and put his hands on his stomach because he felt fuller than in the past few years. "Are you full?" Liam asked and Harry nodded with a dopey smile on his face.  
What Harry did next was instinct really, from all the experience from his old master. In the past, after eating, Harry had to thank his master for the food with a blowjob. He slid out the chair and stood up. He took a deep breath and pulled back the strands of hair away from his face. He walked over to Liam, who had frozen in confusion and was warily studying Harry's movements. He reached out his hand and Liam took it, his thick eyebrows furrowed down in a frown, confused.  
Harry pulled him up before pressing a soft kiss onto Liam's lips. Liam opened his mouth, probably to say something as he blushed, but Harry took that opening as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into Liam's wet, warm mouth. He wrapped his tongue around Liam's, giving it a little suckle, getting a pinch of the taste that was pure Liam, amongst the overwhelming taste of eggs and bacon.  
He poked and prodded at Liam's tongue, hoping for a response. Liam responded, tongue immediately switching positions with Harry's as a fight for dominance. Harry happily surrendered before disconnecting their tongues and mouths, a long string of spit between them. He looked grinning at a flushed Liam who was currently panting for air, because he had already managed to sneak past the boundaries Liam had tried to set between them.  
He also prided himself on the fact that even in a battered state, he had gotten to crack Liam. He pressed wet kisses down Liam's soft yet tight- skinned neck, sucking with a little force every now and then to hear this specific gasp Liam would give that sent pleasant shivers down Harry's spine. Harry soon reached Liam's collar bones and set himself to the task of sucking on them with the occasional kiss shared between Liam and him.  
Harry bit his lip when he saw that Liam had a stomach that was rock hard, consisting of washboard abs that made him want to lick them all over. So he did, leaving trails of small licks and kisses up and down Liam's stomach, smirking everything it clenched. Harry was starting to push his hand past the waistband of Liam's boxers while licking down his happy trail when Liam's hand gripped his and pulled it up.  
"Harry, didn't we just talk about this upstairs where my morals appeared to be still intact ? You're not supposed to pleasure me", Liam scolded. Harry just tilted his head and innocently said, "I was just trying to thank you for the breakfast". And with that, he pressed a wet kiss to the outline of Liam's semi-hard cock, watching as it twitched. Harry watched as Liam swallowed hard, twisting as if to turn around, before he grabbed Liam's hips and pressed a series of firm kisses to Liam's cock, watching amused as Liam tried to tighten his legs and wiggle out of Harry's hold but failed to.  
He was hooking his fingers into Liam's waistband when he was suddenly flipped and pushed against the wall. Harry's breath hitched as the sudden display of dominance and his dick started to stiffen in the onesie given to him by Liam. "I said no," Liam growled, brown eyes dark, hot breath fanning over Harry's ear, making him shiver.  
"- But you still want to push my buttons," Liam said, driving his thigh between Harry's legs, rubbing it roughly against Harry's clothed dick. Harry whimpered at the friction and started pushing against Liam in an attempt to find a release but Liam suddenly removed his thigh. He turned Harry roughly around, practically yanking the zipper of Harry's onesie down, pushing it and his boxers beneath Harry's bum.  
"You're a naughty, naughty boy who deserves punishment. And I'm going to give it to you, in the simplest way: Spanking", Liam purred into Harry's ear. Harry nearly moaned out loud, Liam was acting out one of his biggest fantasies. Harry shivered at Liam's words and at the feeling of Liam softly stroking his bum with his fingers, occasionally pinching it, a telltale sign of what was to come.  
It was Harry's turn to swallow hard, as he got even harder, waiting for the first spank. It didn't take long to arrive. It was quick and hard, leaving a sharp sting behind. Liam spanked him again, a little harder than the first in a way that tore a whimper from Harry's throat. The third spank, made his eyes sting while making him harder at the swift pain. The fourth spank had tears gathering in his eyes. The fifth spank tore out a sob from Harry. Harry's body tensed waiting for the next spank to come from Liam, but it never arrived.  
Liam was now turning him around and was wrapping his arms around him, stroking his hair. "You're such a good boy for me, look at how well you took that punishment. I think you earned yourself a reward," Liam cooed into Harry's ear, with a smile that made him blush. He again turned Harry around, careful with the red, sensitive bum and took a hold of Harry's cock in his hand.  
Liam rubbed a finger against where precum was starting to dribble out of Harry's cock roughly. Harry looked down and watched as Liam gathered the precum and used it as lubricant to jerk him off. Liam held him in a tight grip, occasionally squeezing a little bit harder at the crown of Harry's cock, watching the foreskin rise up and the crown sink.  
Liam finally kneeled and put the crown between his lips, slipping it inside slowly as he started to relax his jaw. He slowly sucked at the crown, sometimes licking at the precum that would dribble out, smirking at the low groans Harry gave. He lifted the cock and would trace his tongue on the big vein underneath it, getting a few shivery,"Oh God,"s from Harry. When he started to deepthroat Harry fast, Harry dug his fingers into Liam's hair and pulled, coming down his throat with a shout of, "Liam!". Liam swallowed down Harry's cum before slipping his mouth slowly off Harry's now sensitive cock. Liam pulled himself up and Harry slumped onto him green eyes hooded, the drowsy effects of having an orgasm kicking in.  
Liam's POV:  
I chuckled, pulling up Harry's boxers and zipping up his onesie. I leaded Harry into my bedroom and put him in the bed, making sure that the blankets covered him. I smiled at seeing him snuggle into the bed and yawn adorably. I quickly walked out the bedroom and straight into the bathroom to take a cold shower, (I still had a bit of a "hard" problem), and to think about my actions.  
Only thing is, no matter how cold that water was turned to, it wasn't enough for me to forget the sounds Harry made as I jerked him off, the look on his face when he was about to jerk me off, and the face he made when he came into my mouth. It was a losing battle between the cold water and my memories acting on my hard dick. I turned the water to hot, feeling disgusted with myself as I jerked myself off, the name "Harry" on my lips. I made sure to clean myself thoroughly afterwards, feeling refreshed but guilty.  
I gave myself a pep talk on morals and not taking advantage before I exited the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I then remembered that I had to go the bedroom in order to get clothes, because I had forgotten to get it earlier. I hesitantly stepped into the room, checking to see if Harry was sleeping and was relieved to find out that he was. Though now that I had started to look at him, I couldn't stop.  
He was just so beautiful sleeping, looking like a broken angel with his chocolate curls, his pink lips, and bruises that let you know he's endured so much. I forced myself to look away. You had just told him not to do anything sexual to you, but the moment he teases you, you jump him like a dog in heat, I remind myself. Stop being an Edward Cullen, and get your clothes quickly so you can go change, I scolded myself, hurrying over to my closet and taking any clothing needed. I rushed back into the bathroom, heart racing for no reason, (well, that's what I'd like to believe), and told myself to calm down.  
It's not as if you found a 16 year old boy who was used as a sexual slave who has been disowned. It's also not as if this boy makes you want him and that you gave him a blowjob and spanked him after giving him breakfast. No, not at all, I assure myself, refusing to think of any of the possible consequences that can come as a result of my actions. I look in the mirror, and watch as I put on deodarant or brush my teeth, putting on my clothes.  
I regained my composure before timidly walking out the bathroom into the bedroom. I keep my eyes straightforward as I joined Harry on the bed. I slid under the bed covers and grabbed the tv remote. I needed a distraction from all the crap that went down today. I switched on the tv and set it to the channel where I could watch Empire.  
(A.N.: Ya'll have no right to be judging me! I love Empire, it's a good ass show. I'm exactly like Cookie except for the fabulous part. Yes, I might be a little crazy and dramatic).  
Cookie was trying to sign this girl onto a record deal with her company but of course she got competition from you-know-who. I was in the middle of the episode when Harry was starting to wake up. I internally had a brief panic attack before calming myself down. "Liam?" Harry asked slowly, the sleep evident in his voice as he lifted his upper half out the bed.  
After clearing my voice, (I just took a dick down my throat, so of course it's going to sound like shit), I responded with a,"Yeah, Harry?". "I didn't know you had a daddy kink," Harry said, smirking. "Oh my God, I was hoping you would forget that!" I exclaimed, blushing a deep pink from head to toe as I stuffed my head in my pillow. God - when did I turn into such a teenage girl?  
I glared at Harry as he laughed loudly before he shoved a knuckle into his mouth to shut himself up. I guess he knew that I didn't like to get laughed at in a situation like this where I wanted to be pitied, I reasoned as the explanation to Harry trying to keep his laughter to a minimum. "Don't worry Liam, it was pretty hot, watching you go all sexy and intense on me," Harry cheekily responded.  
I just groaned and again buried my head into the pillow. "What'cha watching?" Harry casually asked me, leaning back into the pillows. I was grateful for the change in topic and grabbed at the chance to forget the previous discussion. "Empire," I responded, watching as Harry frowned, and asked me,"I don't know this show. Can we watch the Great British Bake Off instead?" I looked to see Harry pouting and though I loved Empire, I know that I would give in to Harry's wants.  
I glared at him playfully before picking up the tv remote, using the channel guide to get to the Great British Bake Off. Harry's face lit up and he thanked me multiple times before turning back to watch the show. I turned my attention to my phone, pulling up Candy Crush before starting to play it. I had lost the last life, so I was just about to send out requests for some more lives when Harry said, (more like asked),"Liam?".  
"Yeah?" I replied, wanting to make it seem as if I was paying attention when I really wasn't. "Do you want to fuck me yet?" Harry asked. That got my attention and I quickly contemplated a way to refuse Harry's offer without hurting his feelings or self-confidence. "No, I'm not ready. I'm not even sure if we'll even get to that point since I wasn't even supposed to you know..." I trailed off in my answer sure that he knew what I was too afraid to say but was already implied.  
"Oh, are you talking about when you spanked me then blew me with a whole lot of dirty talk downstairs about a few hours ago?" Harry nonchalantly asked me. I swallowed hard and answered,"Yes". "Okay, just needed clarification," Harry told me, smirking, the little tease. That's when I heard a knock at the door downstairs.  
"Liam?" I heard Zayn call out. Oh fuck. What was I going to do with Harry? What would Harry do or say with Zayn around? I could feel another mini panic attack coming on. Harry just looked at me questioningly as I hurried to think of a plan of what to do. I wasn't ready to introduce Zayn to Harry yet. I don't think they are ready to meet each other, either. Again, oh fuck- what's going to happen now?


End file.
